Enemy of Love
by honeybee1992
Summary: Zutara, Basic situation when Zuko captures Katara, with my own little twist. Still moving sorta slow since im kinda occupied with school still. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Enemy of Love**

**A/N** I do not own Avatar or any of the characters

This is just the beginning of my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy, please review.

Katara was blissfully practicing her water bending techniques in a spring not to far from camp with Aang, Sokka and Toph. She was practicing for 2 hours every day to make sure she was perfect.

After today's hard hours of training, she didn't want to go back to camp to hear the annoying bickering from all of her friends; she really just needed to relax.

She started to walk through a forest that seemed like a very scenic route. She did no even stop to think of any danger she would encounter, she was too tired to think, and was mesmerized by the flowing green and blooming flowers.

It had been at least an hour of walking before she realized the sun had started to set. She did not care if her friends would be worried, she just continued down until she saw a warm, welcoming spring. Water usually made her think of training and work, but this certain spring simply screamed "take it easy".

Not being able to resist, she kicked her boots of her swollen feet, she slowly pulled of her gown and slipped into the soothing, bubbly spring.

She could see the orange sunset radiating through the tall trees, even as her eyes slowly drooped shut.

This is heaven, truly heaven, she thought while falling into a deep sleep…

Her eyes slowly opened, she stretched her arms out in a peaceful yawn, she had the best sleep of her life, and also the best dream. Most people would imagine this kind of dream as a nightmare, but she imagined someone lifting her off her feet, and flying away with her to a hidden place, she dreamt the wind in her hair as they flew on a dragon; she dreamt the cold breeze as they entered the secret hideout. She loved adventure, so this, to her, was a dream.

Suddenly, she remembered that she dozed off in water the night before, and now she was in a cozy chamber.

'Maybe I just forgot I walked back to camp last night' she tried to reassure herself.

But then she also remembered they had no cozy chambers at her camp.

Katara was in total shock; she couldn't recognize anything at all- where she was, what she was wearing, or how she got there.

Another idea popped into her head 'maybe I'm dreaming,' so she tried pinching herself very hard. All that did was made a painful indent in her golden skin.

"WHERE AM I??" she screamed, only to hear footsteps rushing towards the door.

'OH NO!' she thought, knowing this could only mean trouble.

A/N: This is only the beginning! Tell me if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I've done this

I can't believe I've done this!

I CANNOT believe I have done this!

Why would I even think of taking her?

What importance does this girl have to me?

Why would I capture AN INNOCENT GIRL?

"How is the prisoner doing?" asked my uncle.

"She isn't a prisoner…" I mumbled, "at least she shouldn't be.."

"What has come over you prince Zuko, ever since Mai died, you haven't been acting the same."

Yes, it is true; Mai is dead.

But nothing has to do with her.

I never LOVED HER!

And she knew it, but it never bothered her. It was a little secret we shared. She loved no one, not even me. She just loved to hate. She hated the world, I was just her friend, and she was just my cover. She would spend time with me, and we would just talk. She would vent about how she hated the world, and I would talk to her about my true love… _Katara_. She understood. She was the only one. I could never tell anyone about her, I'm the (ex) prince of the fire nation; Katara is a beautiful water-bending master. How could anyone understand?

But Mai did, and she enjoyed listening to me talk, she told me it made her happy, and helped her understand how love can actually exist in the world.

That was the relationship we had. We made each other happy; we were best friends, nothing else.

But then she died, I guess I did what anyone would do… since I couldn't talk about my love any more, I abducted her.

That did not sound right.

"I'll never be the same," I responded to my uncle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How could this happen, I was just taking a break. How could this happen…

CAN A GIRL NOT RELAX WITHOUT GETTING CAPTURED??

As I sat up from the comfy bed, I saw a window across the room. I then noticed that I was on a boat.

I suddenly felt the rocking and felt slightly seasick. And of coarse to make my time better, I heard a loud knocking on the door.

This was just my day.

But then I thought- if I was a prisoner, why in HELL would they knock on my door?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Lovely, how are you feeling

"Hello Lovely, how are you feeling?" said a stocky man with long grey hair and a wide smile on his face.

I didn't know how to answer, this was just too confusing.

1. I was captured, while relaxing in the most comfortable spring I have found on the face of the earth.

2. I woke up in a strange room- with fluffy pillows and some striking metal ornaments shaped like pretty little flames. The room was a gorgeous maroon.

Wait… This all makes sense now, FIRE NATION. Of course, how could I not know I was captured by the stupid fire nation earlier? This is so obvious, I feel incredibly stupid.

How could I be fooled by such foolish people, I should never be off guard again. I should always be ready; although it might be too late. What if I never escape? What if I never see the light of day again? What time is it anyways? Is it getting dark already? NO. The sun is still shining outside. What's going on?

"Who is dimming the lights?" I asked the strange man.

"I'm sorry, but it is as bright as the sun in the early morn" answered the man, while my view of him was slowly dimming, dimming, dimming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My uncle was calling my name. He was actually yelling for me.

"What!?" I yelled back. I was busy, and he knows he shouldn't interrupt me when I'm busy.

Actually, to tell you the truth, I'm not incredibly busy right now. I was just thinking; thinking of ways to make Katara actually like me. My life is beyond confusing at the moment. Capturing her and taking her to my ship was not a fully prepared plan. Like my uncle usually tells me, I didn't think this through properly. Do I ever?

Now that I think about it, how could she ever love me after I captured her.

She was so happy before we took her. I saw her soft golden skin reflecting off the warm misty spring. She really did look happy, and calm. I've never seen her look so amazing.

But that was beside the point. It was over and done with. Now my Uncle was calling my name and I needed to respond.

"Yes, Uncle Iroh," I said in a calm, and professional voice.

"Your prisoner, she has fainted."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, note to self: STOP WAKING UP IN STRANGE PLACES

Okay, note to self: STOP WAKING UP IN STRANGE PLACES!!

I think this is the second time in one day I've opened my eyes to new scenery.

What is the last thing I can remember?

Red... I can only think of a colour… red. What could be red?

Blood? Nope.

Poppies? Duh, no!

Flames… fire… Fire nation… okay, I must really be losing it. Why could I count the amount of times I've been captured and not remember that it was the fire nation who did it?

Okay, this place isn't red; it's white. Very white, and clean. Where could it be?

"Are you alright darling?" asked the friendliest women I have ever seen, besides Mom of coarse.

Now this couldn't be the fire nation, lovely people asking _me_ if _I'm _okay. Maybe I'm in heaven. That would be nice.

"You had quite the fall ma'am," she continued. "You were out cold for almost an hour."

"Who did what now?" I barely mumbled.

"I heard you looked very stressed before it happened, you should really go relax a bit. Would you like to try our Jasmine tea?"

Okay, this is beyond strange. I thought I was a prisoner (apparently an hour ago), but now I am being offered some gourmet tea along with some time for relaxation?

"Um… tea sounds lovely, thank you." I tried to say. Gosh, this is weird.

Okay, this is it. I have to talk to her eventually. You can't just take someone, and hope to fall in love with her when you never even _see _her. I should visit her in the infirmary; it'll be great. I'll bring her some flowers; maybe ask my uncle what types to get. No, that would be ridiculous. That is not my image.

I've got it; I'll come into the room blasting fire at someone, and then pass it off as saving her life. Okay, how did I even imagine doing that? I guess it's the love; it can really drive you insane… especially if it isn't mutual.

Okay, I'm going to stop stalling, and I'm going in there.

I walked through my ship, through the dimly lit hallways, still thinking about Katara, and how she is going to hate me.

Before I can even reconsider turning around, I start to twist the doorknob, and creak open the heavy metal door.

This is it.

Oh gosh, who is it now, opening the door? The nurse said I could relax while I drink my tea!

This better be good.


	5. Chapter 5

I creaked the door open.

And to my dismay, she was there, lying on the cot, with the most horrific look on her face.

At times like these, I know I have made mistakes.

"Well if it isn't the banished 'Prince' Zuko," snarled the girl with soft, golden skin.

It was unbearable for her to look at me with such hate-filled eyes.

Then she continued, "I should have known it was you! You… you… beast!"

The look in her eyes was unforgettable. She looked as if she despised me, yet a twinkle of tears started to well up in her eyes. I can never forget that look in her eyes. They are most beautiful, but they are also very haunting.

I realize that I have not once thought a plan through. But this plan, the plan that could make or break my life, had been thought through the very least.

Let me try to think this straight.

I love this girl who hates my guts.

I thought capturing her would make her love me.

I am a beast; and an idiot.

"I am sorry Katara," I started. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Sorry? You are sorry?" She was angry. Although she was still weak, she got up on her cot, and started doing some tai chi or something like that.

Oh, yah. That's what water-bending looks like. She was trying to do some water bending. But of coarse, there was no water in the infirmary.

"Your bending is useless here!" I yelled at her. "Stand down!"

"So much for you being sorry, you jerk! NOW LET ME GO!"

This was the very moment in my life that I definitely did NOT think through.

I shrieked at her "I will only let you go, once you do what I brought you here to do"

And then. I kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Of coarse, who else would have captured me other than Zuko? That loser was banished from the fire nation, by his own father! What is he trying to do? Apologize?

Does he not know what his people have done to my family? To my own mother?

Than man is a selfish "BEAST"

Oh crap! Did I say that out loud? He is definitely going to kill me now! I better stand guard.

So I got into my water-bending stance, right about to kick his ass, but there happens to be no water in the area. Just my luck.

I really want to destroy this bastard. Rip him to shreds. That sexy bastard.

I mean, that STUPID bastard. I did not just call my sworn enemy sexy… did I?

Well… I mean… he has some attractive biceps, and a cute smile…

AHHHHH!!!!!! SHUTUP KATARA!!!!!! JUST SHUT UP!!! KICH THAT SON OF A BITCH'S ASS!!!!!!

And that's when he kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's wrong, But it feels really right.

He kissed me. And I kissed him back. That's right!

His lips met with mine, and I felt like I was home. They were soft, and sweet. It was almost as if his exterior was strong and fearsome, yet his kisses were a pathway into his soft interior. With this one kiss, I knew Zuko was kind. I knew he was lovely. But I also remembered what a monster he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When her lips touched mine, I fell into such a daze, that I couldn't even breathe anymore. I didn't even feel like this was real.

But it wasn't just a kiss. I was inside her. Her lips started to part ever so slightly, and that was my chance. I was very careful to be gentle with her. I didn't want to hurt her. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, and then into her mouth. At that moment, our tongues met and danced for, what seemed like hours.

You might say it was just a kiss, but it truly wasn't. This is not a kiss, but a beginning.

"Zuko, what the hell are you doing?" she hissed as she pulled away from my grip.

"I can explain"

"You better be able to explain! I want answers!"

"I think… I think…." Fire burned in my eyes. She was so sweet, but now she is acting like a freaking witch!

"Spit it out" she screamed.

Now this hurt. I cannot tell her I'm in love, not when she is acting this way. "I think you should return to your cell, young lady. By the looks of it, you don't seem Ill at all! GUARDS! BRING THE LADY TO HER CELL!"

"You know, prince," she laughed as the guards were pulling her away, "I thought you were different."

Then, she spit at me. With the same tongue that was caressing mine, the spit flew out of her pretty mouth. She must have water bent that spit, because it flew into my face with such velocity that it actually hurt. I wiped the saliva off my face, and then she was gone, on the way to her cell.

I am such an asshole!

XXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXX

You know, it's nights like these that I think I am hallucinating. This is the most ridiculous, and sexiest night I have ever had. I have kissed only a couple guys in my lifetime, but no kisses ever turned me on quite like Zuko's kiss. He actually made me want more. I don't know why I pulled away, but it just seemed sort of weird. I kind of wanted to know why he was kissing me, when we were sworn enemies. To bad he's a jerk, and sent me back to my room, because if he continued to act that sweet, and was actually able to explain himself, there would have been much more where that came from. Oh man, he probably feels really sorry that boat has sailed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have not updated this fanfic for over a year. I apologise if the story lacks coherency.

We have been sailing in uncharted water for a few weeks now. I can't go back to the fire nation. I have been sitting in my room, merely thinking of what a dick move I did to Katara. She is locked up in her cell. We have moved her out of the nicely furnished room. Yet another stupid move. My lashes of anger will ultimately drive Katara away from me. I haven't spoken a word to her in a few weeks. I have, however, been ever so kind to tell her guards to give her a jug of water this afternoon. As much as I care about whether she becomes dehydrated or not, that was not my intentions with this jug of water. I want to test this girls wits. I gave her the jug, in the thought that she will bend the water to destroy the cell wall. From there, I have deducted that the west wing hallway will be her most logical route to take. Little does she know, that her escape route is actually a ploy to get her to meet me. That is where 'me sitting in my room' comes into play. I have been waiting for three hours, since the water jug has been delivered to her. I have patiently been waiting for her to come running down the hall, only to find the door to my bedroom is the only unlocked door that she can reach before the guards detain her. In my eyes, this plan is flawless.

Sometimes I wonder why I go through so much trouble to lead her to me, when I am the person holding her captive. Maybe I invented this scheme of her running to my room, so that she would conclude that we are destined to be together. I doubt it. But if I were to go into her cell, and plant one on her, right now, then I will most likely repeat my dumb move from before. Oh heavens, why can't the fire nation authors be smart enough to right books on how to woe the water bending ladies.

I want everything to be perfect when Katara accidentally stumbles into my bedroom. I contemplate if candles seem to desperate. I decide that they seem perfect for the event that is soon to come. Just as I am about to whip a flame from my finger, I blast a huge fireball instead. If Azula were there, she would have made great fun of me for my weakness in firebending. At least, I have lit the candle. Two more to go. This time, I try to contain my anger, but fail. I still blasted another fireball, just to light a tiny wick. Last candle, right next to the door. I try so hard to be careful, but I am as frustrated as ever. With my pitiful attempt, it seems as if a bomb exploded in my hand: my entire room is lit up with a blazing flame.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I hear the soft screech of a lady. And with that, I hear a thump.

My eyes shift to the ground only to see a mop of brown hair, burnt to a crisp, hiding my beloved Katara's face. I kneel down next to her, and softly sweep her hair out of her face. Her right eye matches mine. There is a huge blistering burn that covers her entire eyelid. I search my room frantically for healing potions. I have none. I find some cool water and dab is around her face. There is no way she will ever forgive me now; not with what I have done. I will never forgive myself.

I gently pick her up, and lie her on the side of my bed. She is unconscious, breathing. I kneel on the floor, next to my bedside, and hold her hand. I do not call for help. I just watch her peaceful, rhythmic, breathing. In. Out. In. Out. I look to see her burn, I hope it is not too bad. Just then, I find her struggling to open her wounded eyelid. Guilt takes over my soul as I see her stirring; She has been wounded the same way my father wounded me. I would like to think that this makes us alike, and connected, but I can only believe that this makes me remain a monster, and her an innocent flower.


	9. Chapter 9

Pain. It hurts.

I woke up slowly, pain engulfing me. Why do I always manage to wake up in strange territory? This room was magnificent. Maroon drapes looking velvet in texture covered the large windows. The bedding was silk, with small fire emblems dotted all over. I saw a small picture frame next to me on the bedside table. There I saw two young children, both with long black hair, tied neatly at the top of their heads; a girl and a boy. Behind them, a scary looking man, he is quite aged. His arm is around a young, majestic looking lady: her hair black and long, swept to the side. At first glance this looks like a happy family. As I delve deeper into the photo, I notice tension in the little girl, as if she is trying to push in front of her brother. She wants to be the star of the show. The scary old man has his free hand on the boys shoulder, not in a friendly way. Suddenly, I realize that this man is the ruler of the fire nation.

I remember that I am not in a strange place at all, but in the bedroom of the beast that is holding me captive. Though I still admit this a strange place to be.

I feel some more burning pain around my right eye. I try to recall the events of the night previous. The guards gave me water. Although I was indeed thirsty, I figured that this would help me muster up some water bending strength. I tried to find my way out of this castle, but the rest of my memory draws a blank.

I get up. I look in the mirror. I am in pure, and utter shock. This is no mirror, I look like the prince's twin. I start to cry. It burns. The door opens, and to my dismay, a prince in rusty red armor appears.

"Words can not tell you how sorry I am. I am a fool, at the very least. I have sent requests to the greatest potion masters I know to find a cure. I will be sorry for the rest of my life." The prince bows.

I start to cry again, as those words register in my brain. None of this story makes any sense. There I was, minding my own business, when I get kidnapped by the banished prince himself. The closest thing to punishment I have so far received was apparently an accident? Why in gods name am I here? Is this a joke, a dream perhaps?

"Why am I here?" I break down in sobs. "I know we don't have a history of liking each other, but it is killing me awaiting my torture. What are you planning on doing to me?"

I could see the prince having trouble with this question. As if I was meant to answer my own query, he simply looked blankly into my eyes. I was waiting a good few minutes, before things got a little bit awkward.

" I asked you a question. I at least deserve an answer," I was confused, frustrated. I was no longer even scared. I really doubted even he knew what he was doing.

"Truth be told," he started. He waited a couple of seconds, that seemed to last for ages. Frantically he began, "I'm a complete mess. I never think things through. I am completely aware that for the past few weeks I have been sending quite mixed messages."

"You think?"

"Now is not the time, do not interrupt!" he interrupted. "I know you know, I am a fool. My life is barely on track, I should not have done this this way. I did not plan properly, nothing has turned out the way it should, who would ever fall in love with a man who kidnapped them?" He spat out the last sentence very quickly.

"Fall in love?" Is that what this is, the poor prince has a heart after all. This story is so beauty and the beast. A tear trickled down my face once more. This time for a different reason entirely. Chills started to creep down my spine. I felt light headed. In the moment, consequences didn't register in my light head. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around the beast.

He was not at all a beast. The warmth of a flame filled my body as I squeezed myself close to him. Once pictured as an icy cold man, became a warm familiar creature. Surprisingly, I felt at home in his embrace. My mind clicked off for an instant. Then it registered in my mind that he used the word love. Could it be that a man from another nation, has fallen in love with a poor water tribe girl? I decided not to question myself any longer, and accept the fact that in a strange country, I have found someone to hold onto me. I have never had such a powerful embrace from a being since my mother had passed. Could it be that when Zuko's nation killed her, she was reborn within him? I felt loved, from the last nation I would expect it to come from. It felt so good.

Next, I decide to quit thinking of Zuko as my mother reborn. After what happens next, it might have gotten a little weird. Centuries later, seemingly, the embrace of a friendly hug took turn into a deep kiss. I guess I could say the two of us kissed before, but that one didn't end very well. This kiss was one of a kind, it allowed me to see how vulnerable the young prince had become.

His hand softly caressed my face, and swept over the lines of my cheekbones. My hands also wandered around his face. I felt the roughness of his scar, and remembered that now we shared that very same attribute. His lips were very soft against my own. Our faces locked together like the missing pieces of a puzzle. It seemed to be our destiny. I felt deep inside me that this kiss is meant to be, and no matter how much I despised this man in the past, I should have somehow guessed that this would be the outcome all along. His tongue massaged my lips, and then slipped inside my mouth. It was heaven, he was indeed a good kisser. This kiss had much more passion than the one previous, for it was no longer lust that drove me to him. These were emotions much more powerful!

This kiss grew deeper and deeper, and standing up became a chore for us. We stopped for a breath of fresh air, and locked eyes for a moment. Right then and there, I could feel us both thinking the exact same thing. Holding my hand ever so gently, he lead my onto his cushy queen sized bed. I lay down with my head on the pillow, back against the mattress. He followed me onto the bed, to continue our make out session. It was magical. The kisses became more, and more passionate, yet they were still as soft as clouds. The prince did not seem be remain his fierce, and pushy self. I could sense no temper in him whatsoever. His hands travelled off of my face onto my body. He explored my curves and my hips. I suddenly felt uneasy having him lying on me with his armor still on. I started to unbuckle the complicated garment, but failed, however. He finished my job himself, and before I knew it, I could see his figure take shape. Only wearing a cotton maroon undershirt, I could see the outline of his muscles. I slid my hands underneath his soft shirt to feel his chiseled body. He was truly a glorious work of art.

Things between us were going rather slow: If you know what I am talking about. I didn't want to commit anything I might regret in the morning. I was strangely happy going nowhere further than kissing my once sworn enemy. He didn't try to go any further, and I didn't complain. Once the heat died down a little bit, he simply stared into my eyes, and I in his. He held his index finger into the air, I saw fire shooting from it. Curiously, I looked around the room to find little candles lit everywhere. It was very romantic. I found myself in his warm embrace once again, and we slowly drifted to sleep. Not a word was shared at all between the two of us; however, every action shared felt absolutely right.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been exactly a day since my last encounter with the prince of the fire nation. I can't help but be confused: One second he's my sworn enemy, the next he is the cuddly man I lie in bed with. We didn't do the "deed", but I wouldn't have objected! What am I saying? Having S-E-X at fourteen, with a practical STRANGER? Well, he is pretty cu- I need to stop these insane thought! But he isn't really a stranger , I have known him ever since... HIS NATION KILLED MY MOTHER!!!! Alright, I think I can conclude that there are pros and cons to having 'you know' with prince Zuko.

Rudely interrupting my inner conflict, I heard a knock at the door. In barged the stocky white haired man who strangely has a smile on his face. A few days ago, this might intimidate me, but while reevaluating this man, I find he looks like quite a nice fellow. He waddles up to me, carrying all his excess weight. He reaches out his arm, and hands me a crimson envelope with a golden seal on it. He is smirking. What secret is he hiding. Last night must have given me a lot of confidence, because I can't stop my mouth from spurting out words, "What's with the look on your face, is there something I should know about?"

"Read it" He cut me off. His smile disappearing, along with my confidence.

I tear open the letter, but carefully trying not to insult the Fire man. I fumble with the seal. Admittedly, its pretty difficult to jimmy open. I look up, embarrassed, and the quirky smile has returned to the old man's face. He snatches the letter out of my hand, guessing I am unable to open it myself, and apparently presumes that one who cannot open a letter is also illiterate. He begins to read:

" Lovely Katara,

I beg your forgiveness for giving you a scar matching mine. I understand if what I beg, I may never receive. But at the very least you shall know that the man who gave me my scar, has no love for me; however, the man who gave you yours has been brewing this emotion for a very long time. I have made many mistakes, especially in my dealings with you. I want you to know that sometimes my emotions get all mixed up, and come out in all the wrong ways. At least it is evident, judging by the intensity of my emotion, that a whole lot of love was intended for you. I am writing this letter in hopes that you will join me, privately, in the Royal Lounge this very evening. I shall serve you a feast... I would never want you to starve. During this meeting I will enjoy discussing your release for the following afternoon, when we dock in the Southern Water Tribe Territory. As much as I hate to depart with people, I know that you can never love a man that kidnapped you. I fully understand, and your kidnapping is the worst mistake of my entire life.

Signed with Deepest Love,

Prince Zuko"

That was weird, to say the least. I am hungry, so I guess I will join the prince. I think the letter was very detailed, he put in a lot of effort. I give him two thumbs up. This is a little mad to say the least, but I am thrilled to finally go home to Gran-Gran! And maybe when I get home, there will be a nice little Water Tribe boy, with a substandard body, who can satisfy the burning lust I have for this sentimental Prince. The Chubby old man leaves my room, and puts the letter gently on the table next to Zuko's family portrait. He must have felt beyond awkward with silence. Whatever. Now I have the room all to myself! After hearing the prince (through the voice of a strange old man) proclaiming his love for me, I feel kind of hot. I grab the picture, with young Zuko in it, and convince myself it will do. I stare deeply into the prince's eyes, while my hand wanders to my lower regions. I imagine last night. Lying in this bed with the sexy Prince. My fingers slowly massage my girly regions, and I stare deeper into the princes eyes. I imagine his soft, soft lips. My fingers start to enter inside me. One, Two. It is amazing. I move my fingers back and fourth, fully enjoying myself. I increase my speed. I feel the intensity. my heart races. I think of how amazing this will be when I finally get the chance in bed with the prince. If I ever get a chance In bed with the prince. I touch myself in all the right places, imagining how hot it would be to perform my highly practiced ritual in front of Zuko. After I would give him a try. My fingers pulsate over my bundles of nerve endings. I'm almost there, and I can feel it. I can feel my breathing become heavier... almost, almost...

"Miss Katara, one more thing." The fat old man barged into the room.

He has caught me red handed, and I was just about to come. I feel ashamed. Maybe it would have been better if the object of my fantasy walked in on this instead. He awkwardly looks at me, and I slowly draw my hand out of my undergarments, and nonchalantly wipe my sticky fingers onto the bedding. The man closes one eye, and talks to me, "The prince just wanted me to deliver this fine attire for your dinner tonight." He hands me a dazzling indigo dress. He continues, "Don't worry, what happens behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors." And he quickly scampers out of the room.

Now that I have been interrupted, there is no way I'm continuing all by my lonesome self. Sometimes I long for a partner in this dirty deed. I remember when I was young, and my dear mother was still around, we had a brief talk about sex. She told me that it will happen at the right time... but I was much to young to understand. When she was no longer around, my dad paired up Sokka and me, to have a talk to both of us about sex. He preached that no one, under any circumstances should mix themselves up in that nonsense until they are married, or over twenty. Since that day I started to practice pleasuring myself. I knew that it would be a long time before I settle down and marry, so why not enjoy my young, single years. I have been taught different principles from each of my parents, and to be honest, I have no clue when to loose my virginity.

Well, I can't think of anything else to do at this moment, other than preparing for my 'feast'. I slip on the silky dress. It is an amazing piece of water tribal wear. Where in heavens could Zuko have gotten this? It is deep cut in the front. Not at all modest. The slit lining the bust line is carefully detailed with precious gems, and fine embroidery. The dress hits just above my knee, seductive. The bottom is angled towards the floor, and shares the same elegant design as the top portion. The dress ties at the neck, and has no back. Oh god. the waist fits snug, but is quite flattering. This dress makes me feel like a woman. It is beautiful. I just hate the feeling of being showered with gifts. It doesn't feel right.

I unweave the braid in my hair, leaving it in soft, bounces curls. I decide, tonight, I am going to remove my hair loopies. I look in the mirror, and cringe at the woman staring back at my. She looks twice her age. She has a vivid, pink scar surrounding her eye. She looks tired, and worn out. Passed her prime. Not the way a young teen should look.

I turn away from the mirror, too upset at what is staring back at me. I feel ready to face the world, face Zuko. I open the door of my room, and wander through the tight halls aboard Zuko's ship. I hope eventually, If I wander enough, I will be able to find the royal lounge. After I search through a couple hallways, I finally find a large majestic room. This room has tables with velvet table clothes. The room is deserted, 7 tables, and no one there. My eyes continue to wander, and finally notice the prince sitting oddly right in the centre of the room. As I waltz towards him, my mind can't imagine how thrilled I'll be when I hear the words "You may go home!"

**A/N **Like it? Read, and tell me if you are curious to know what will happen next! BTW, since school does keep me pretty busy, I wont take the initiative to post the next chapter until you guys ask!!! No sense in hurrying with the story if no one wants to read it ^^


End file.
